


A Soul Tale

by Yami_Mizuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Help, I don't know what I'm doing., Ink, Muiltiverse, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, error, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Mizuna/pseuds/Yami_Mizuna
Summary: Ink is known as the Creator and the protector of the multiverse. The only problem, is that Ink cannot make life...until now...Meet Mercy, Ink's first living creation and dubbed little sister by the protector himself.How can a soulless creature know how to care for another?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is only a prologue! Thank you for reading please enjoy!

“You won’t be needing this anymore right?” A chipper voice asked, and considering the situation, chipper is not what should be in someone’s tone of voice.

Not with a dying woman bleeding out on the ground in front of them.

 

“I mean it’s not like you have a reset ability. In fact, it looks like your SOUL trait is a super light pink! I can’t really remember what trait that color means, but I know it’s not determination. So this would be wasted anyways when you die for good!” 

The woman coughed harshly, more blood coming out of her mouth as she weakly tried to rasp for help, begging and screaming inside her mind for the freaky creature to do something so she wouldn’t die. Or if someone else could do something to save her!

“Oof, that doesn’t sound good. Can’t tell ya how lucky I am that this happen today though! I mean what are the chances?! Haha!” 

But nobody came…

“To tell ya the truth I expected to wait around for days for one of you humans to kill another in this scenario. Alone and in a dark creepy place like this.” The woman helplessly watched as the creature...the skeleton sat next to her and placed a small cotton candy pink heart into a glass container.

 

“There we go, wouldn’t want that to get away!”

Was...Was this death? She..She wasn’t ready to die yet! 

 

The skeleton looked at her with a yellow star in it’s left eye, a turquoise oval in the right. A bright happy smile on its face, showing how happy they really were that she was about to die. How dare they...How could they find joy in her pain?!

“Don’t worry, this is almost over, and then we’ll both be gone from this world for good! I can’t help but thank you again for this! Your SOUL will really come in handy for my project! Can you believe it?! I will be able to create LIFE for the first time! I’m actually more of a protector than a creator, but not anymore! Not after today…” A big beaming smile was directed at her, as her eyes started to loose their life and her world was turning darker.

“So thank you for getting brutally murdered! It means a lot to me!”

With those final words, her life was no more.


	2. Plans Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's on the hunt and Error wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Please enjoy chapter two, also, on Tumblr and Twitter you can find chapter 1 in comic form! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/entale26/status/1162591036389986304
> 
> https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/post/187066501450/a-comic-project-with-saidebanks-story-done-by
> 
> The comic and art work was done by Zwagyzonk! Check her out and her other works! She is amazing!

“A Soul Tale”

 

Chapter 2

 

In an AU known as the "Handplates" Undertale, Doctor W.D. Gaster was taking notes of his creations after a day of testing....

 

But we aren't here for that. 

 

On the other side of the underground, small plaques rested into the ground of a fenced off area. The land they were on was very large, and the plaques rested in neat rows, and had a simple organization system. 

 

"Here lies a __ Monster, a brave soldier." 

 

It was the graveyard of all the monsters who had fought in the great war against the humans. A small amount of their dust had been collected, separated by race with the help of a magic identifier in the labs, then placed into a small vile and sent to the graveyard. The vials were placed into the earth, sealed away with the plaques on top. Families and friends were free to visit the area as they wished, though they couldn’t tell who’s grave belonged to who. However.. the monster families needed something to mourn, and this was better than nothing.

 

Not far from a row of plaques reading "skeleton monster", a splatter of paint bubbled on the ground and a short skeleton jumped through. Ink smiled looking around the gloomy place, the atmosphere oozing 'depression and sadness'....Welp, not like he knows what that means! He looked at the row and started to inspect the graves one by one, trying to get a feel of the slight lingering magic the dust had left behind. It wasn't much, just enough to have the dust be tangible, but he seemed to be feeling for something specific. When that was getting him nowhere, he huffed and pulled out the container that had the human soul he had taken. 

 

"Why don't I let you pick? It couldn't hurt to try!" With that, he went to every grave that read 'Skeleton' and placed the container on the grave. When nothing would happen, he'd pick up the soul and move to the next one. This went on for 4 hours, as there had been thousands of Skeleton monsters on the front lines when the war broke out. It explained why there weren't many in any Undertale AU.   
  


Ink hadn't given up yet, but he was starting to get bored. He would often even forget what he was doing and check with his scarf to remind himself to keep going. He sighed annoyed as the soul didn't react once again and picked it up once more to move to the next one. 

"  **What do you think you’re doing** ? " A static glitching voice asked him from behind. 

Ink turned around and smiled happily at seeing his favorite boredom killer Error. 

"Error! Man just in time! This is dragging on so much, but I can't stop working right now, I could use a talking buddy though!" Ink chirped.

 

Errors eye twitched as he crossed his arms. Small 'ERROR' signs floated around him, and unlike Ink's white bones, Errors’ was black with red and yellow hands. His long legs bones were also red, covered up by knee length black shorts. He wore a red t-shirt and a black jacket over it, the jacket trimmed in bright yellow. His face was set into a scowl, it wasn’t anything new for this skeletons expression of choice. Blue tear like streaks ran down his face, and was the source of most of his attacks.

 

"  **Again I ask, what are you doing** ? " Error tapped his slippered foot waiting for a response. Ink watched Errors stance for a moment and started to snicker, using a fisted hand to try and muffle it. Poorly. 

 

"Y-you look like a pissed off wife who caught her partner sneaking into the house late!" Ink laughed while Error glitched slightly and growled annoyed. 

 

"  **Quit deflecting you damn Ink stain! What are you doing in this AU?!** " Error had the soul of JUSTICE, not the main trait of PATIENCE. His yellow soul was also held together by his blue strings, the same color of INTEGRITY. Error deep within himself truly believes that what his job does is right, and feels justified in knowing his actions are bringing a better world. Glitches to him did not belong, only the true Undertale should exist. He is also an asshole, but he has never lied. He is blunt to a fault and will speak his mind about his feelings on things. He will tell someone if he doesn't want to talk about subjects that are brought up...in his own..’special’ way. That's what Ink liked about Error most. 

 

"Oops! sorry!" Ink stuck out his tongue and set down the container not giving it another glance. " I'm working on a big project! In order for it to work I need a couple of things! One of them is skeletal dust. This AU is one of the few that actually keeps it around!"

Error searched Inks face for a small moment to try and find the joke, and scoffed at his seriousness before glaring. 

 

"  **You're an idiot. Continue.** " Error waved his hand in a 'proceed' motion. Ink pouted, but smiled at the fact Error was still willing to listen and kept on with the explanation.

 

"Anyways, I'm having the soul pick out what dust it wants to use, but it hasn't picked yet-" He paused as Error put up a hand, stopping him for  a moment.

 

"  **You have a** **_human_ ** **soul with you, and you're using it to pick out** **_monster_ ** **dust. Why.** " Error was already pinching the space between his eyes on his nasal bone, already knowing the answer was going to be stupid.

 

"Because I'm going to use it to create a living body!" Ink beamed excitedly before throwing up. Yup, it was stupid. Error stepped back making a face, but was slightly used to this. Still, for Ink to be this worked up over the possibility...How long had Ink been trying to do this?

 

"  **How do you expect to manage that?** " Error dropped his hand to look at Ink clearly. Said Squid rocked on his heels looking up at the dark cavern over head.

 

"Weeeelllll, I don't know yet, this is my first attempt after all. So I guess it will be.." Ink grinned looking at Error "A trial and  _ error _ !" Ink laughed as Error snarled, error signs appeared in his eyes in rage.

 

"  **You stupid glitch!**   " Error yelled wanting to strangle the damn artist who wiped away a fake tear from his laughing. 

 

"Sorry Error, couldn't resist. Ah~ anyways, I'm super busy still...Hey, why are you in this AU.." Ink's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the red and yellow eyed skeleton, his own eye lights changing shapes and colors to try and express his mood thanks to the paints on his chest. He still felt giddy though, must of had too much yellow again.

 

" **I'm here because I felt you jumping from AU to AU like a damn jack rabbit! I wanted to know what the hell was going on with you!** " Error threw up his hands exasperated. Ink couldn't help but grin.

 

"Aww, were you worried about me~?" Ink cooed and laughed as Error once again screamed in anger looking ready to kill him, then crashed. His temper finally got the better of him once again by Inks teasing, who was laughing harder at the glitches forced shut down.

"Ha, he's so funny.....What was I doing again..." Ink trailed off confused as he looked around the area, then looked at the note written on his scarf before snapping his fingers.

 

"Right! Having the soul pick the dust they want!" He turned to pick up the container, but froze once he looked at it. Error's reboot finished and he blinked back slightly dazed before glaring at Ink's back. 

 

"  **The only thing I would be worried about is if you encouraged a creative spree with the damn multiverse!...What are you looking at?!** " Error snapped when Ink didn't reply and walked over to the artist side. Looking down at what Ink was staring at, Error's eyes went wide.

 

On the grave, still within the container, the light pink soul happily twirled and glowed brightly.

 

It had made its choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you for Laughing_Zombie for helping me with this chapter, if not for them it wouldn't be here to be honest. I wanted to throw my laptop out the window. Chapter 4 is just around the corner! Mercy will be here soon! Maybe...

Error gawked at the overly excited pink SOUL in the container, switched his gaze to Ink who was starting to grin like a mad man, then back to the SOUL. 

Turning his eyes back to Ink, a sudden chill ran down his spine as he stares at the Soulless wonder. Ink was happily holding onto the container without any form of compassion, merely grinning until his smile couldn't go any further, and his eye-lights were rapidly changing shapes and colors.

At last, he breaks out of his semi-trance and shaking his skull, threw a finger at the SOUL, pointing hard while glaring in rage at the creature.

Error felt a crash coming on with the stress of what was happening, however, he knew that if he did not confront this moron now, he could vanish without any answers. Or worse yet, he could lose the memory of this moment. He wouldn't be surprised if Ink forgot Error was still there had he not made the sudden gesture.

With ERROR signs blocking his vision now, he realizes he had been wordlessly staring and pointing, making him wonder if he had really crashed. 

"Just what the hell-" The ERROR snarls as his rage and fear consume him, "Are ya gonna do with THAT of all things?! Do ya even realize what that is ya rainbow idiot!?"

Then the Artist began to bounce in place- actually bounce! Making Error's manna boil within him as rage overtook fear for a moment. This fool didn't know what he was toying with!

That fear of what a Soulless creature wanted with a SOUL returns when Error notices that grin once more- Ink was grinning in complete glee over the whole thing, as if he had just discovered the Truth of the Multiverse. The only problem with that smile is that it did not spell anything good for the future. That smile only showed greed and madness. The kind of smile Error has seen on himself and on Nightmare.

"It's a SOUL!" Ink sang out happily, bending over placing the container down and starting to dig a small hole in the grave. All while the ERROR stares on in shock, not believeing for a moment that Ink really was this stupid. Ink giggles and places the SOUL container further out of the way, as if already knowing this was going to lead to something else. 

Rising up he places his hands on his hips, facing the ERROR once more, almost waiting for it to start. 

" With how you always hold Souls in your strings and all, I figured you already know that!" Ink gloats at him proudly, making Error warily of him- The Destroyer now had no idea what he was thinking. One of Ink’s better skills was being unpredictable.

Yet seeing that Error was not going to fight him, the Soulless creature smirks and bends over once more, going back to digging at the grave. 

Error glitches at his actions. 

"Stop that!" Error hisses darkly, he quickly ripped string from his sockets shooting them forward and wrapping up Ink's form. Error grabbed the bundle of strings closest to him and pulled, trying to drag his enemy away from the dusty grave. 

"Aww~" Ink whines loudly with a pout, trying to keep digging even with the powerful strings around him. 

"Shut it!" Error snarls at him, pulling more force- even trying to dig his heels into the earth for more leverage. "Are you even aware that the damn SOUL ya have is a SOUL of Compassion?!" He continues to draw Ink back inch by inch, but the Inky jackass was showing incredible strength in resisting Error’s efforts, as the creator simply kept digging. Seeing the strings were merely shaking Ink slightly, Error grit his teeth hard and took a deep breath giving one final huge tug. "They're dangerous!" 

That made Ink jerk slightly making him lose his footing, just enough to make him stop and try to regain his balance. 

Ink raises up and stares at Error blankly, no eye color or shapes to be seen, causing Error to glitch at the emotionless expression- then the Artist blinks, a green spiral and question mark appearing in his eyes for a moment, then back to their standard shapes the next. Tilting his skull as if confused and stares for a moment. 

"...PFFT! Haha! Compassion?" Ink says suddenly looking highly amused while Error’s expression turned to annoyance, fairly sure Ink was acting like this on purpose at this point, "Is that what that colour means? How is that 'dangerous'?" 

Ink snickers to himself, making Error grit his teeth once more. 

"Ya really don't know anything do ya?" Error growls at him, giving one final tug before letting him go causing Ink to fall with a thump on the cold ground.

Error stares while glitching insanely, all thoughts race through his mind as he watches the Artist pick himself off the dirt and dust himself off. 

At last, Error worked out the nerve to ask. 

"What do ya even plan to do with that thing?" Error questions darkly, his voice glitching and lagging with the worry of the SOUL and the artistic moron before him, "It's just gonna float and fade from existence the mom-"

Error quickly halted his words while Ink was stared at him with a tilt of his skull, orbits filled with question marks. 

'If he does open that container, the Soul will fade.' Error thinks to himself quickly, 'Ink is a moron who knows nothing about souls. If he opens that container without an anchor, it'll break and go onto the next realm. There’s no way Ink would care if the soul finds peace or not. He looks like he drank to much yellow paint to care about anyone but whatever stupid plan he has-'

"*Error~" Ink calls to him as he cups his jaws with his hands looking bored, making the glitch stop his train of thought. "Have you crashed again?!" 

Error tries to hide the mad grin that was forming by turning it into a sweet smile.

"Heh, Ink. that thing might need to be opened..” Error tries his luck by saying sweetly, "I mean look at it! It clearly needs some air-"

" 'She'." Ink interrupts him with a pout, making Error glitch at the rude manner he had just been brushed off- Error was about to tug the loose strings that still were wrapped around Ink, who he just now noticed had started digging again, "Also! I already know a way to keep her from leaving!" 

"...'She'...?" Error mumbles out, blinking in confusion as he tries to work out what the other skeleton meant by that, then his orbits slowly widen as he realized something, "...Ink. How did ya get that Soul?" 

"Oh!" Ink cries out happily, clearly forgetting what he was meant to be doing as he smiles at the ERROR, sending an icy chill down his spine. Suddenly Error did not want to know that answer.

"Ink-" Error says as he starts to glitch from stress and fear, but the Artist had already started his tale.

"The human who owned it took the place of a stalker's desire!" Ink told him staring down at the dirt below with a bold grin, remembering what he was doing he bends down and starts digging once more, "She took some of her clothes to make it seem like it was the other woman so he would follow her around! So the other woman could escape with her true love in peace! Oh man, but once he saw it wasn't who he wanted, he tackled her to the ground and stabbed her! A lot! Haha and I mean a hell of a lot!! The blood was going everywhere, she was even coughing it up!”

Error took a step back, unknowingly giving a rattle in fear at the uncaring way the so-called 'protector' explained this to him.

"Haha! It was like a scene out of HorrorTale! And!" Ink went on as if he was explaining something out of a movie rather than another living being's life. "Once he finally left she died! Slowly! Like- REALLY slow! It felt like I waited forever for her SOUL to come out, but while she hung around I was nice enough to thank her for-AHA!"

That last part made Error glitch and startle he steps back and blinks, then narrows his sockets to see that Ink was now holding something covered in muck in his hand, held up in the air in triumph.

Error blinks and a wave of glitches run throughout his body when he realizes just what that was.

Ink finally found the vile of skeleton dust from the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
